


A Last Breath

by ParadoxSocks



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jack is Jack, Jack is still a prick, Reader-Insert, Seriously you will do anything with them, Slow Burn, You are a medic, he finds you interesting but he is up his own ass, he messes with you, maya and zer0 are best pals, you REALLY like stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSocks/pseuds/ParadoxSocks
Summary: The riches were never the first thing that lured you to Vault Hunting.Stories seem to be forever, live longer than the riches.Some even strong enough to change the whole view of a person.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	A Last Breath

Lilith rested a hand on your shoulder, a sign of pride and...well, a sign of a solemn silent apology. You were keenly aware that it was forced since you and she didn't share the same viewpoint by the end of this whole fiasco. Both of you did seem to get along well when the mission had first started, specifically on the single idea that Handsome Jack had to come to an end. 

Echoes from him would come in, mocking the crew of their 'bad' ways. Calling them bandits, faulting his riches, and boasting about his success when the group made a major fuck-up. It peeved you, but you couldn't help some laughter that was caused by a few of the jokes the man did. 

As time goes, you began to ask the folks around Sanctuary about Jack just out of sheer curiosity. Most were about his reign of terror, his awful fuck-shit he did present time. While you did question a lot of what he did presently...you were still morbidly wondering about the other...awful things he did in the past. Lucky you, you did manage to find a few echoes that were loose around the planet of Pandora. But, for you, it wasn't enough. 

Just like the man was able to send echoes down here, the same could be said about you sending echoes to him. The first one you ever sent, unaware of Jack's shock and disgust towards it, was just simple: ‘Hello? It's (y/n)...the um, Vault Hunter you hired?’ 

Of course, you weren't very surprised that he didn't answer at first. 

You were contemplating on whether to even continue after a few days of silence. Taking a shot in the dark, however...You kept sending echoes to him asking him basic questions. Followed always by the word 'sorry' or some sort of variation of it. You still wanted to be formal with this, plus keep it hidden. Sanctuary was very adamant on the 'no contact with Handsome Jack' thing’ for good reason. 

2 hours into a mission of slaughtering some Varkids, your echo beeped into life. Confused, but figured it was Lilith or Roland wanting something, you ignored it till you were done murdering the buggy bastards. Covered in their guts, you trudged back to Sanctuary in your Cycle. It was getting dark and with some time to kill, you blindly smacked your echo to hear the message that came through. 

"Hey kiddo, What? Wanting to hear more of my sweet voice? My other echoes not good enough to satisfy you?" Your eyes widen as your body reacted appropriately and nearly slammed on the brakes. 

Letting out a yelp of nearly being thrown out of your vehicle, you manage to compose yourself. Even just a little. Glancing around to make sure no one else was around, despite it being in the middle of nowhere...you went back to looking at the image of Handsome Jack. 

"I-ta-I...you...well...Uh-" You sputtered out incoherently making the CEO bark out laughing, making your face burn. 

"Skag got your tongue?" He replied with a bit of a snide, "Look, your messages? Quit it. I don't need some bandit scum talking to me, ya hear? You're the bad guy, I'm the good guy! Good guys don't talk to bad guys. Mkay Cupcake?" His tone was shifted, laced and woven with red signs. 

You blinked, bewildered as your shoulders tensed in unreasonable fear since he was miles away. "Yes! Sir-Mr. Handsome Jack....sir?" You coughed out as Jack appeared to be having a joyride with your overextended nickname. You could hear him about to end the call-- 

"Wait! Wait!" You thrashed your arms to the side to side as if to prevent his movements from ending the connection. Again, useless since he couldn't see you. "You are... the good guy, right? Can I at least hear out the good guy's backstory?” 

The beat of silence was slaughtering your insides. You were terrified of Jack and this one on one connection with the man that has been trying to end the Hunters constantly was gruesome towards your anxiety. Yet, there was some sort of barrier that kept you from losing it; perhaps the curiosity was your savior in not freaking the fuck out. 

"You did save Elpis! From those rouge Maliwan folks...but that's all I know. You saved so many people and earned your name? That is how you got it correct?" Stoke the ego, maybe that would, right? Considering how much he held himself highly. 

"First, It was Lost Legion, not Maliwan Cupcake." Jack corrected; You could hear him adjust his seat getting comfy. 

"Can't let some stupid bandits friggin' mess up my story down there, so throw away all that crap that they told you." 

"Of course." You spoke calmly and cut the engine of the Cycle so you could hear him better. Getting adjusted yourself, you settled down with a clap of your hands. 

While you couldn't see, Jack was smirking with less than a friendly manner. He was going to do this once, just to set the story straight. At the start, he spoke more factually. His voice was monotone as if it was a chore, but it didn't bother you in the slightest. You were getting the other side of the story which was the main goal of all your constant messages. 

Jack's tone became more boastful, rich as each word was filled to the brim with passion. It wrapped you into the story more, able to picture it with clearer colors. Every gunshot, every tense moment- 

"Sorry, but I think I have to call it in for the night." Jack let out a small yawn, contagious, you let one out too. 

"What?! But-" You couldn't help but complain slightly, biting your tongue when you realized did. 

"Hooked on for more?" You nodded. 

"Wait. I nodded, but you didn't see..." You spoke of your hiccup as it results in a small hum from Handsome Jack, "Sorry....." 

"You really don't sound like a Vault Hunter, I never heard one apologize so much! A broken music box is what ya sound like." Jack's mocking tone was back as you let out a nervous laugh. 

You killed shit...Not really speaking with many people. Guns did the talking for you, not your mouth. 

"Right, well it's not all done. It's only halfway! And I get it, once you get something nice and juicy, it would be hard to settle for the scraps you usually get down there." You now laughed a lot more genuine. 

"Scraps is too generous there." It was true, food was a little rough. Pizza was the most edible thing, and you just had to pray the sauce was made of actual tomatoes rather than Skag blood...or bandit for that matter 

"Ya either eating shit, dust, or sadness in any amount of food here. Guess it's perfect for the people down here, you are what you eat. Literally." To your surprise, that got Jack to double over...no mockery or boast. It seemed like a true laugh to a good joke; A small sense of pride sparked in your chest as you chuckled along. 

“Alright, alright. You get one chance to hear the rest of the story under my time. You miss it, you lose it. Loud and clear?" 

... 

"You nodded again." Jack called you out as it was, in fact, true. 

The call was ended and you were back on the road heading towards Sanctuary. You could practically hear the bed screaming your name as your drowsy eyes wooed you into the darkness. Managing to keep awake, you enter to the small building that homed your aching corpse. You collapsed and went into a deep slumber that not even bandit screams could stir you. 

Morning time rolled around and Lilith had summoned you to her quarters along with all the other Vault hunters. Since Sanctuary was moved, the town's folk wanted to have a few patrols to ensure safety. Sure, it was hovering above the fucking air but to please the crowd, you guessed. Unable to help a few anxious glances at your echo while you looked around, there were these invisible vermin that were making it hard to do anything. Added with the loader bots from Jack's company....it was more of a mess... 

"Argg!! I am getting tired of these fuckers!" Axton racked his gun and fired straight into the floor of nothingness. 

"They kinda suck bad / I can't see them anywhere / Loader bots don't help" Zer0 spoke as his blade was sheathed back behind him, dripping of the blood/oil of his victims. 

"Fascinating though, they blend in just like you Zer0!" You joked as you fired a small white needle from your glove straight at the possible robot. The shield around him glisten for a heartbeat, showing restoration and the scars and wounds were sealing up. 

"They're not cute or tall/ More like you (y/n), same humor too/ or like Axton, reckless" Zer0 commented with a slight laugh. 

A familiar scream came out, none other than Axton himself getting dragged while Maya was trying to phase lock the beast. Zer0 and you glanced at each other and shared a snicker. You bolt over to give medical attention to the wounded Axton; Zer0 basically flying towards the creature to end its life. You aided with some of your ammo, but your attention was on the man being eaten alive right now. With a flick of your wrist, you threw a pair of thin needles at him in time before the beast sunk its teeth further into the legs nullifying the damage for a split second. That second was needed for Zer0 and Maya to end the thing. 

"It hurts...It fucking hurts! Arg-FUCK! This is not Boo-yah-tastic." Axton complained on the ground, blood oozing while you went to working on his wound to patch it up. 

"Think we can wrap it up here...Ax is a dead fish right now if we keep going. Come on you big baby." Maya chuckled at the sight as she hoisted his ass to the back of the ride. 

Sharing a laugh much to Axton's dismay, the rest of the lookout was relatively peaceful. Maya was reporting in the news to Lilith so that she could announce it to the town's folk this evening. Plus the news of Axton's leg being almost eaten, that was kicker for the Firehawk. Upon arriving back and aiding Dr. Zed on a few wounds on the other Vault Hunters, your echo came to life once more. Your blood dropped in both excitement and dread considering you were wrapping up the last patient. 

"Uhh...Doc? Doc? I kind of have to skaddle...Mind taking over for a few?" Your soft southern drawl came out which caught Dr. Zed's attention. 

"Of course! Go right ahead." He waved his gloved hand at you to dismiss you. 

You go off running nearly ramming yourself into the door as a result. Dr. Zed blinking for a few seconds, confused but shrugged as he pulled out a chainsaw from below the table. 

"Alright, you got a lil splinter..." Zed started out as screams filled the office. 

Making to a fast travel station, you were scrolling over quickly the locations before you basically did the equivalent to a butt dial and threw yourself to an unknown location. Much to your horror, it was rather unsettling...everything was purple and ghastly.... 

No time to think about it as you answer the call a second later, "Hello?" 

"So you did make it! I'm impressed cupcake." You felt your face burning in slight annoyance to these nicknames again. 

"I'm a sucker for a good story." You inform with a light tone, smiling as you got comfortable on a stone nearby. No creature insight or bandit which was nice. The story continued where it was left off, painting pictures into your mind of the hardship and duels that went between Jack and the old crew of Lilith and Moxxie. Fascinating as it was, you couldn't help but start to notice contradictions. 

They became far more apparent near the ending, "That's when that bitch Lilith punched a ruin at my face. It's how I got my mask." His tone was rough and low, enough to imagine the scowl on his face. 

Clearly not something he was fond of saying by the sound of it, which made sense. You didn't say anything for a few minutes as the idea of Lilith doing such a thing was strange. Logically speaking, everything Jack did make sense. If he was able to control the beast powers so easily, shouldn't be the one to help? He was on their side. What justification did everyone had against him? 

"I guess the sayin' is right...The history is written by the winners because that is not how Lilith told the story about you." Jack laughed at the remark and you couldn't help a wince by how cold it was. 

There was an absence of humor, deprived. 

He dropped it to speak again, "Really? Not too surprised that fire chicken twisted it all up." Jack blew a raspberry which completely threw the dark atmosphere into a trash can. 

You couldn't help a burst of small muffled laughter but it went silent, "Everything that you have done before...it just doesn’t add up." You muttered loud enough for Jack to hear. 

"Thinking of changing sides kitten?" Jack's tone was topped with curiosity; a question you weren't ready for. 

"...No. You did try to kill me when you hired me and you just told me a bit about your side of the story. That's...not logically enough to switch sides." There was a 'but' in your voice that you couldn't shake off easily, however. 

The echo produced the sound of a chair being adjusted, followed by a hum. "You don't sound so confident in that statement. I know a bad liar when I see them.” A chuckle came out from the module and you came to a slight halt. 

"You can't see me." You retort back, not wanting to touch on the subject of sides much longer. Even it was for like a minute. 

"You get the point." Jack shot back defensively as you make a sound of that of a dying dolphin being smacked around by a Jabber, "Don't....the hell was that?!" 

You covered your mouth instinctually as the Echo let out a howl of mocking laughter. A flush beat against your cheeks as your brows furrow together, "You laugh like that?! Oh my friggin'...You've got to be kidding me! Yer like a squealing skag set on fire!" 

"Ahahaha...I am glad I can amuse so much." You snipped a lot brisker than intended. 

"Ah...You already do with your pointless attempts to try to kill me bandit." Back to bandit, you winched slightly partially by the nickname. 

"I am not killing you." Your feet were taking you somewhere as your eyes came into sight of a building. A...house actually, what a strange place to put one... 

"Don't tell me you are hippy skippy tree-hugging kind." Glaring at your Echo, you made a small hum as a response. 

"I only kill the people who want to kill back for no ding dong reason." Bandits being one of them, they killed for fun which is why you didn't mind putting a bullet between their eyes when the team encountered them. 

"Only fair you and Lilith settle your rivalry amongst yourselves." You continued as you halted in your place hearing some rustling. You opted to turn back around and head back where you came from. 

"Fair? Ha! Look, kid, whatever figgin ideals you got in your head? Trash 'em! You are going to get killed down there if you keep at it. Just saying, well...actually. Keep 'em, One less Vault Hunter to deal with." The Echo ruptured with noise then a crash. 

With a shake of your head, "Are you okay? Handsome Jack? ...Jack!" You hissed out once there was no response for a good minute. Impulsively, you tapped into your echo device and began diving into Jack's own Echo. You had a knack for hacking thanks to your curiosity towards robots; something you did back in the day before Vault Hunting came around as a job option on your radar. 

You had a small arsenal around your body, all small robots that perform a function. All programmed by you and built by the aid of some of your other friends back at home. So, with your skills and breaking through a few walls of Jack's Echo, you manage to download a small program into it. The Echo sprouted a holographic image of you where you could also see around...Only what you could assume was Jack's personal home. 

"What the hell?" Your holographic body spun around quickly and you squeaked in fear when you saw Jack's face looming over. Now, you could see the details clearly that made Handsome Jack...well...alluring to many females and males. The eyes, in particular, had caught your attention, each iris saturated with bright mix-matching colors. His jaw was well defined, sharp with his chin pronounced. A strong nose and hair that looks soft to the touch. 

The mask was strange to see up close, it looks oddly clean against the textured skin. Each of the metal clasps gleamed under the light of what you could guess was a kitchen. Frozen in your place, gawking, you flayed your arms around like a frightened bird. 

"Haaaa...You are good! Great! Two thumbs pal- ImsosorryImoff!" You squawked as your actual body smashed your own echo to end the call. 

Groaning out in embarrassment, you cover up your face with your head hung. Smooth. Real fucking smooth. What is with these impulse choices you kept doing? You questioned the recent choices that you had made throughout this whole experience. You contact the main enemy of the Crimson Raiders, ditched a medical procedure to speak with the man, and now you broke into his Echo. 

All this because you wanted to hear the other side of the story. 

"Gracious...Ugh." You liked stories; guess it's now LOVE because you went all this trouble for one. If Lilith caught you talking to Jack at any time, this would for sure sound like a betrayal to the Crimson Raiders....Was that truly a bad thing? 

No. You knocked those thoughts out of your head immediately. None of that nonsense. 

You glanced down and winched. Looks like you might have used to much force to end the call because the screen was now cracked. Another impulse choice on your end... 

"FUCK!" You hissed out stomping your foot down. You made your way back down to the Fast Travel station and went back to Sanctuary to crawl back into your bed. Face into the pillow, you fidgeted around for an hour before deciding that you weren't going to sleep anytime soon. Your brain kept replaying the scene of you shouting your concerns at Handsome Jack like a gremlin. Feeling embarrassed each time, you opted to stand back up and start tinkering with the bots. As well as fix your broken Echo. 

No doubt that tomorrow was going to be rough. Angel had something important to say...You had a hunch she saw your interactions with Jack but something made you think otherwise. Angel would have said something sooner, but there was just silence on her end. 

… 

The sun poured out from between the blinds which illuminated your room. Your face was buried under a pile of tiny white circular bots that were purring like cats. A feature you deemed necessary. For reasons. 

Snoring away, you spring up to the sound of Angel's voice. 

"Who’s there?!" You shout, throwing your head back making all of your bots launch in the air and bang down on the floor. 

"There you are. All the Vault hunters are gathered at Roland's place...Are you okay?" Angel's face was projected through your eyes so she could see your exhausted expression clear. 

"Sorry...I broke my Echo and I spent all night fixing it." You replied quickly as you tap on the screen, still having a crack. 

"How'd you manage that?" Angel inquired bluntly, "You are usually careful with these things. The reckless one in the group is Salvador." 

You laugh quietly before nodding, "I might have forgotten to take it off when I slept. Banged it against a wall most likely." This has happened to you once before so technically you weren’t lying. 

“Details! Small details Angel, I got it to work and that is all that matters.” You spoke confidently followed by a loud yawn. 

Angel looked a little less convinced, or it may have been concern seeing as you nearly stumble out of your seat and almost made-out with the wall. You quickly regain some balance and gave her a more sheepish smile to her raised brow. 

"And you are an adult?" Angel's playful tone got your cheeks to redden in embarrassment, but you waved it off with your tongue sticking out at her. 

"I am as mature as they come." You grinned slightly and headed over to the meeting place as Angel disappeared with one last hum of amusement of your antics. Something about that interaction felt off—But, you couldn’t nail as to what. 

Arriving, you spot everyone gathered. They were speaking with some distress. Determined to take Jack out now that Sanctuary had to be moved after his little sly trick with the shields. Of course...there was the part of Angel betraying everyone. Throughout the trip to the new location, the Hunters decided to give her another chance seeing she wanted to help stop the slaughtering of Hunters and Jack himself. 

However, it was you that took a bit more convincing considering everything that had happened. Knowing this, you couldn't help but wonder what mental damage this was going to do to Jack. His...A.I? Going against him. You had his side of the story, so you couldn't help but look at the Raiders with some...precaution. Emotion kept ruling over logic, some of these ideas to get Jack seemed off the charts wild. 

Finally, Angel had stepped in, with the old crew acting appropriately. Roland and Lilith both yelling Angel to leave after the stunt she pulled. Wasn't till she slipped out a piece of information that got them to listen, the three hurdles they all had to jump to get to the Vault Key and take it from Jack. 

While this was going down, you began making notes of any information that Angel shared in your Echo. Now working after some fine-tuning, you made a small noise that caught Zer0's attention since he was the one closest to you: Literally and friendly wise. His screen displayed a question mark as you waved your hands around to dismiss everything. 

Your eyes were glued to the Echo once more as there were...10+ messages from Handsome Jack in your inbox. You gulped out of reflex, out of fear? Maybe. However, shame and embarrassment were far more apparent. You only hoped you were doing your best in remaining stock still and blank facing while the meeting went on. 

HJ> You got guts to break into my Echo. Where ya learned that? 

HJ> Kitten~ We aren’t playing a game here~ Though, if we were, I’d be winning 

HJ> I am not a patient man, and with the shit you and your pack of bandits down there... it's thin enough as it is. 

You note the last few are from this morning and the latest one being just minutes ago. Glancing around to see if anyone was peeking over, you began to type a reply back to the Handsome Jack. 

>I learned from my old job. I programmed robots and Echoes. 

You answered his first question, but you felt like that wasn't enough. You figured you had to explain your little accident as well. 

>I am very sorry for last night. It was an invasion of privacy, just the silence caught me off guard. 

>Force of habit 

>I am taking care of adult children half the time 

>all the time 

Eyes flicker up, the meeting was being wrapped up. Echo down, you stood up along with the other Vault Hunters seeing as Roland was summing up the mission with death on every corner. You played around your sniper, hitting the safety lock around as your eyes trail around to anywhere that wasn't the big guy and fire chicken. 

"Alright, everyone got the plan? We are heading out." Roland's commander tone knocked you back to your senses. 

"No lunch?" Axton joked as he earned a few chuckles from everyone while Roland rolled his eyes yet Lilith laughed. A perfect couple you guessed if the echoes had to say anything about it. You meant that as sarcastically as possible, but hey, anything could happen. 

HJ> You are kidding me, right? The barstool just gave out, and that got you to break into my Echo? 

HJ> I have to hand to you though, a neat program you made. Holographic projection? 

You looked back at your Echo and grumbled in slight annoyance. You had enough of your cheeks burning because of your stupid fuck-up. It came with being a basic field nurse with Hunters at your care; any crash, yell, or silence has you on ends because any moment could be their last. 

All of you pile up into a Technical, Axton was on the wheel while Salvador had a joy tossing barrels. You, Maya, and Zer0 remained in the back chatting with Angel. Your eyelids were getting heavy and Angel scolded you slightly for staying up so late. Maya laughed and defended you while Zer0 sided with Angel. 

"I'll be fine, I can probably kill more sleeping than Maya here." You replied with a loud yawn following after your claim. 

"Wanna bet on it knucklehead?" Maya's eyes match the confident smirk on her blue lips. 

"Not reallyy...." You couldn't hide your reluctant undertone with your eyes darting away as Maya let out a hearty laugh that became contagious. Angel went on to chat with the Zer0, curious behind the man under the helmet while Maya went to pops the Skags that was trying to run after the vehicle. 

You opted back to the Echo, replying to Handsome Jack's....'compliment'. 

>Thanks, its been my pride, and joy~ 

You heard Angel's laugh as it pulled a string in you. How was Jack handling the betrayal so well? Enough to even talk to you still. Maybe he just wanted answers about the program you made and it would be quiet again. 

Least that is what made the most sense. 

Jack and you kept chatting oddly enough. Even cracking a few jokes through the conversation as you nailed it: He was intrigued by your program and both of you sort of had a nerd-out on programming. Made the trip a lot quicker, thankfully. A lot more interesting as well. 

On Jack’s end, it was about the same. 

He was finding himself staring at his Echo more and more. Half annoyed by your constant messages at first, but soon built a small habit of looking over the past Echoes shared. The man himself would have sat in his throne, the chair golden as if made to fit a king and his office loomed over all of Helios. The perfect view, all to himself in his very office. 

Though he wasn’t in his office at this moment. Instead, he was at a board meeting with some other higher-ups that he couldn’t give two shits about. 

“Sir, we need to discuss the plans for the mines!” A bald head man urged Jack since he was looking over his Echo again. 

A gun was racked and a gush of man bits splatted on the board table, followed by a slam of the dead body from the bald man. 

“Anyone else wants to tell me how to run my company?” Jack wore his smile, lips curling into something more devilish that expose those canines of his. 

The members all shook their heads in unison, out of fear that they may get the same outcome or they were used to seeing Jack murder in cold blood. Jack relished it, the sweet control he had over the entire room. Familiar and rich, he hummed comfortably as he leaned back in his seat to his pleasure. 

“Great! Now I am bored. Go! Go on! We will do this another time, alright?” Jack shooed all the members which were frozen at first but came to their senses when Jack spun the barrel of the weapon. 

Everyone had bolted, leaving the room in a hurry as Jack went back to his Echo with maybe firing a round or two at the door to see if he could nick someone. Even more so than usual, more lives were being shed under his hands as of late. More blood to paint with. 

HJ> How the hell did you manage to do it without adding any parts? 

>Easy, I assume you had the latest model. That be a given, and in the lasted model, they have a few hidden features that are for testing. One of these includes a projection, tinker with that around, drop in some files and ya got 3D projection 

>Am I good? Or am I good? 

Smart, Jack praised. He had stood up from his place and went to look out the window that resided in the board room. It had a small view of Pandora and out of humor, he squinted to see if he could spot you from here. 

HJ >Cute. Real cute, might have to steal that idea for you and your program 

Wasn’t the first time he has done this, stolen an idea. This program of yours could sell big here and he already has a copy ready to be mass replicated since you broke into his Echo and had it installed. Maybe he could use it against you. So, to keep the cards in his favor, he made sure not to speak about it too much again. 

>How about I steal something from you to make things fair? 

HJ >Oh, and what would that be? 

>I'll rob that heart of yours. 

Oh ho ho? Jack covered his mouth to quiet his laughter—Didn't last long because he was barking out in glee seconds later. Pity was it? He didn’t know, but to whatever it may be, he couldn’t stop starring at the Echo as your lame attempt to woo him. Certainly, so many have tried harder. Done more for him, bowed to his knees just for scraps from him. But you? You deemed him worthy of a horrible, weak little punch line. 

And yet somehow, he was left smiling at it. A small itty-bitty smile, but one that didn’t leave his lips for quite some time. 

You, on the other hand, stayed silent for a second before you realize your mistake. You flirted with him with a horrible one-liner, one so painfully overdone. You've pulled a few on Maya and on Zer0, but they there pretty close to you so they knew it was a joke. 

>Seriously. Human hearts are a fortune here. Cough it up chief, I'm broke as hell 

You exhaled slightly, mentally patting yourself in the back for that recovery. 

HJ>No, I get it, you want a piece of fine meat. Once you are hooked, however, you're hooked for good. 

HJ>You'll become addicted, fair warning cupcake~ 

>With that big of an ego? I'd think you would be compensating for something else : ) 

You chuckled with a bit of a snide, but it was washed over with Maya butting in next to you, leaning over your shoulder. 

"You've been stuffed in your Echo all trip, what are you doin'?" Her head poked over your shoulder as you quickly stuffed your Echo off and stuffed it away. 

"Nothing!" You respond speedily with your grip on your Echo tightening, "Just...chatting?" 

"Got someone at home, huh? Got your interest?" Maya probed for details, something you have picked up on. The girl loved some gossip, the same as a few others around town. 

"You could...say that...Its more friendly than anything. A massive dickhead though..." Maya gave you a look, possibly questioning your romantic decisions. 

"But!" 

"But?" Maya pressed on, still curious by the looks of it. 

"He seems he went through some shit that wasn't his fault. Doesn't excuse his dickish behavior." You fiddled around with your old Echo, or it so appeared, as you closed down the messaging app and locked it just for safety. 

"Maybe you can give him a helping hand, like what you do for the rest of us." Maya pressed a finger to your puffed-up cheeks playfully, seemed to ease up of the- 

"So, is he good looking? Packing something huh?" 

"Maya!" You yelled out in shock with her laughing joyfully, getting a kick out of your expression. No doubt you looked like a Skag was sliced open right above your face covering you in blood. 

While both of you were duking it out with each other, the man himself came into contact with everyone on board. 

"Ok look, I need your help. I know what you're thinking-'arg! Its a trap! Don't listen.' but this is about my grandmother. I built her a cottage at the Eridum Blight...Just check on her? Please? Make sure she is alright." Jack spoke with not the usual confidence, actual concern for once which is something that made you uncomfortable. Didn't seem right on him, to sound distraught. 

"This is a trap." Axton halted the vehicle, laughing with a hand pressed to his forehead, "He even stated it! Seriously. Okay..." 

"Wouldn't hurt to try?" You peeped in earning a few looks from the crew as you gave them a pointed look back, "If someone could be hurt, I'm going to help." 

"Wise idea to follow/ she heals our asses every time / May have a fair point." Zer0 aided you as you flashed him a grateful smile. 

"Never anger the medic." Maya chimed in with a small shrug as Axton and Sal give in as well to the idea. Accepting the mission, the lot of you head on over to the cottage. You gave a glance down to your Echo again as your face burned red again. 

HJ>Oh kitten, those are fighting words :^) 

HJ>I can make you feel like you're going to be split apart and be in absolute bliss filling you up ; ) 

Jack was cackling as he was going down the halls to return to his personal office. Deciding to take it a step further, he wanted to return the favor of you hacking into his Echo. Doing that dirty comment wasn’t enough; Diving into your Echo, he starts breaking the walls that protected your information. He was easily able to enter and turned on the camera to see your reaction with one more message to top of the teasing. 

HJ>Focus on the mission now, right? 

With haste, you shoved the Echo away in the most elegant way possible: i.e. violently making your backpack choke on the bastard and zipping it up with equal force. Exhaling, the trip took the team into the cottage as spoken by Jack. One that seem vaguely familiar...you swore you have been here before. 

Jack peered through the screen able to catch a frame of your red rosy face and saved it just for the fuck of it. A delightful reaction for sure; he never really saw anyone that could get so red after a few words, but he was proud that he had such a silver smooth tongue to do so. 

"Who shoves a grandma in this place?" Sal racked his weapons, aiming at the beaten-down shed of a home. 

"A shitty grandson." Maya interject, hopping off the Technical followed by Zer0 and you. Axton followed suit with Sal looking behind keeping an eye out. Silence hung for a moment as the crew came closer to the small place before a raid of bandits busted open from the worn cottage. 

"Shit! See?! It was a trap!" Axton barked pulling a bullet down a bandit's throat, followed by several more bullets after the first. Taking cover, Maya phaselock a few of the maniacs as Zer0 made quick work of them with his sword; The bodies dropped in a sickening splat as you quickly launched a swarm of your smaller bots, attaching together, and making a sort of boomerang sawblade that sliced up nearby enemies. 

"Wait, wait, wait! There are bandits at grandma's house? Oh jesus, oh crap..." Jack's voice came in and it was similar to when they first contact you; confuse and distraught. 

The fighting continued for a little bit longer as the floor and walls outside were painted red by the blood of the bandits. The area became quiet again, only filled by the panting of the team as they stretched and recovered themselves. You sent to fixing their wounds that they acquired. Lucky nothing major. You recall your small bots as they herd back into the armor on you: A small trade, armor for quick damage. 

"Y-y-you killed the bandits? Okay. Okay. I hope everything is okay..." Jack came back for a few seconds again as you glanced at Maya, who was equally wearing a confused look. 

"He stuttered?" You pointed out with a raised brow. It was...pretty adorable hearing such a man hiccup on his words. Amusing almost. 

Maya gave a shrug and busted up the door open, "Grandma Jack?" She called out with her gun pointed. Axton and Sal came in next as they were all holding their weapons, ready to kill any bandit that was still lurking inside. Nothing came up to make your guts into today's lunch. Poking around, you toss away the sheets that might have been the bed where Grandma Jack use to sleep...only to your horror: There was a bloody buzz axe that made your stomach turn uneasy. However, when you studied it a little bit more... 

You eye display popped a window with a description over the axe itself: 

A disciplinary weapon used by Handsome Jack's Grandmother. About as painful as it looks. 

Axton peered over with his brows furrowing as well guessing that he saw the description as well, "Uhh...well...Kinda fucked up?" 

"Grandmother was harsh/ same as the grandson, a dick/ same family I guess." Zer0 picked up the buzz axe and rung Handsome Jack in to show that they got what he wanted. You, on the other hand, kept starring at the axe. The blood on your face paled and your stomach felt like you threw yourself over a 100ft building. The object oozed horror; a ghastly aura that made your skin crawl as phantom pains sliced your body. You were snapped out of your trance as Jack came back on crying which was certainly enough to startle you. 

"Oh. Oh jesus...I'm sorry. Thank GOD! I was so worried you'd killed those bandits before they could murder ol' gran gran. You know what? I don't even have to pay them! So thanks, losers." Jack ended the act with a barrel of laughter, as classic as Jack could get. 

"She punished you...with this?" You spoke out of reflex as Jack's laugh ceased abruptly. Your palms froze over and your skin began to prick thousands of needles down every waking nerve down your arms. Maybe you shouldn't have asked... 

"Sure you want to be poking around that?" Red flags sprouted from the low threatening tone that wove into the words, "Of course you want too. I am not surprised." 

"What does he mean by that medic?" Axton inquired as the Echo line ended with Jack. You glanced up to meet Axton's eyes which were in the form of slits; forehead wrinkled with their brows pinching in the middle. Breathing in sharply, you match his gaze steadily. 

Internally? You were panicking again. 

However, this was bound to happen. Jack had dirt on you, technically. Of course, he would want to poke around at it. You couldn’t help it, but you had the urge to break your Echo again, but it would be a hassle to repair. With some silent heartbeats, you mustered the strength to speak. 

"The whole reason why I took this mission was to learn the history of the Vaults. I did research before I accepted it. Anything dealing with the Vaults? Has his mask mug plastered all over it." You point at your Echo, crossing your arms. 

"That’s putting it lightly," Maya stepped in, giving a look to Axton, "Claptrap has us wanting to destroy a bunch of statues of Jackass in Opportunity." 

"Seriously, the guy has himself in all history books on Elpis that kiss his ass." You continued on with a slight chuckle, brushing away Axton's slight scrunched up expression and thankful for Maya's backup. 

It dissolved away pretty quickly as Axton butted in as well, "Doesn't he get enough ass kissin' with the work zombies under him?" 

"I heard he kills them, so maybe he wants to make sure the kids kiss his ass after the parents kick the bucket." The rest of you snicker silently as the tight air disappeared. Good. You still wanted to work with your fellow Hunters, just the Raiders is where you had the issue. 

The crew headed back to the ride and threw yourselves in to continue the journey. Another piece of information that made Jack seem not so evil...At least, it shined him a different light. Not the Hollywood, showy light like he usually puts himself under. A more human and darker kind of light that happened backstage. Behind those blood-soaked red curtains. 

You took notice of Axton giving you side glances from time to time. Figured as much, there was a thin barrier now between him and you from the looks of it. Zer0 and Maya still chatted you up, friendly like usual which was nice. Sal...Sal was just having fun chunking barrels again. 

Without further ado, The mission. 

The mission began as smooth as the skin of a bandit's, aka rough, bloodied, and fucking shit. The barrier was easy enough, but an on slaughter of workers and bots piled through. It nearly consumed the whole day just for the voice samples. 

The team was beaten down by the end's night, so much ammo pumped into bots and people. Quick saves, possible fatal wounds inflicted and then somewhat healed, grenades blasting every which way to make a firework display of Vegas go to shame. So many sparks...and arms...Literal arms slapping the ground as the body they were attached to blew to bits. The only fun bit was the destruction of the statues of the all mighty ‘god’ that was Handsome Jack. 

‘Fun’ was more for the other Hunters. 

You were absent from the destruction, and Jack took notice of it while he watched his precious art be vandalized much to his dismay and annoyance. Wanting to kill two birds with one stone since Lilith was putting pressure on everyone, you manage to work this in your favor and propose to the idea that while the others did Clap’s mission that would distract Jack; you would go on and snatch the voice samples with little fight since all the workers would be focused on the others. 

Loading up the first voice mod, you were trying your best to ignore the hurling insults towards your team. Something didn’t feel right, something in your stomach and mind were making your blood run cold. 

You checked your wrist as a display appeared with info on each member of the Hunters, which included their current physical condition and shield. Everyone was equipped with something you’ve created to keep track of how injured each Hunter was, a tiny device to help you out to see which one needed the most aid. 

Everyone was doing great; heartbeats were steady as you had a hunch that they must be resting for a second. They were also equipped with some of your special syringes, the ones that null any damage for a moment and healed wounds quickly. Your own heartbeat, however, was going quicker. You started to tap at the Echo as it downloaded the voice sample as quickly as it could, but you were growing impatient. 

Finally, it binged and you ran off to find the next one. The city was empty, only distant sounds of yells and gunfire filled the air but that was hardly acknowledged...and so was the cameras that moved directly at you. Your attention began to tunnel, going in blindly to each next voice sample. 

Who would go this far to protect an AI? Sure, it had the Vault key, you supposed that was a good reason, yet that didn’t seem to satisfy your growing anxiety. Your body twisted on itself as slide past a statue of Jack...He held a baby and something else... 

Was that a pizza slice? 

You choked on your air as you figured that wasn’t the case, but it did seem a lot like a slice of ‘za. Shaking your head, your eyes trailed over to the child and squinted at it. Angel didn’t appear to you until Claptrap handed you an Echo, with the Echo belonging what you could guess from previous Hunters...No way would this Echo could do projection interface at such high quality if it underwent an explosion, icy winds, and the possibility it was recent enough to hold such features. 

That’s when an idea played to mind: There wasn’t anything on your person that could project Angel’s face except the Echo. 

“Angel?” You spoke out as the AI appeared to you briefly. 

“(y/n)! Did you get everything? All the voice samples?” Angel’s tone held urgency, which you nodded to confirm her question. 

This made her smile in relief, unaware of your eyes starring rather blankly. 

“Great! Okay, the rest of the Vault Hunters are done with Claptrap’s mission. They are all waiting for you.” Angel disappeared after you flashed a thumbs up. 

In your hand laid the batteries of your Echo, completely dead as shown by the black screen. You even went as far as taking some of it apart to ensure no emergency power kicked in for some reason. 

Angel wasn’t an AI. 

Then what was she? 

Not to mention...This wasn’t the first time. You recall at the gathering; Angel came to get you despite you having the Echo busted up. 

Shit. 

Your steps came over to the location of your fellow Hunters, shaken still by your discovery. Mostly confused, actually. Angel was something special, something unique that can communicate without the need of an Echo. You felt like you knew the answer, but there was a barrier that you just couldn’t jump over. 

“You weren’t with your pals, (y/n). Don’t know which side yer on at this point, but those who don’t choose quickly? Well, let's just say they won’t need to choose anymore.” Every word bounced with lightness, yet hung heavy with red flags as weights. 

“I’m talking about you dying by the way.” 

Your eyes shot up to the scowling voice of Jack. Only to be met by the holographic version of him, projected by your Echo; only this time, he was full size and standing in front of you with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. That was new. 

“That isn’t part of the program, what did you do to it?” The question slipped by your lips before you could stop yourself because that wasn’t what was important right now. 

“I tweaked it, gave it a Handsome Jack redo Cupcake. The whole cha-bang!” His tone was less than friendly and the nickname was more mocking than usual, “Now. Be a good little bandit and tell me what you are up too, alright? Maybe I won’t kill yah! Eh...Its a hard maybe.” 

The sound of turrets loading answered your yelp of fear. You took a step back as you caught sight of the weapons pointed at you embedded into the walls which were all pointed down to your tense body. 

Swallowing harshly, your eyes dart back to the holographic with a frown. Agitation was written all over your scowled expression while Jack was simply smiling gleefully. Arms extended to his side, he walked over like he owned the whole place...Technically, he did. 

He stopped in front of you as the height difference was now apparent, he was a head taller than you so your eyes bore down at his chest. Far too infuriated to look him in eye-- 

“Look up when I am talkin’ now kitten.” His voice shifted now, purring yet holding the demand to your throat like a knife. Nothing but rawness leaked from his lips, even as simple as a little phrase like that. 

Debating your options, you choose to obey as the turrets hummed with power to kindly nudge you to pick quicker. Painful as it was, you met his eyes steady nearly replicating what you did before with Axton, but it may have been a far colder look than you intended. 

“Ow, if I knew any better, I think you have the eyes of a killer there cupcake.” He punched the ‘killer’ part on purpose seeing as you held your so-called morals high, he wanted to tip the kettle. Tease. Every bandit was a killer here, to him, you were no different. You were bound to break into any other savage, just had to push the right buttons. 

“They aren’t for you.” You kept yourself straight before smiling, throwing Jack a little off to your words. You drank up the sight, nearly laughing because you were pretty surprised at yourself for the smoothness that came out of you, it was nearly a quiet coo. 

A low hiss left Jack’s lips before it was replaced by a resonating hum, one more raspy, and hung with annoyance. 

“Not for me? Oh no, everything belongs to me Kitten and I do mean everything.” Jack had his arms crossed behind him, holding his head high before he leaned down so where his sharp words resonated by your ear. 

You could feel your cheeks burn slightly, yet your eyelids fall and you tilt your head closer to Jack if only to bother him further, “That program you are using belongs to me. As far as I know, I belong to myself, Handsome Jack.” 

Silence. 

You wanted to peek over, catch the expression of Jack was wearing but you never dared. Leaving your imagination run along with your beating heart. You felt the air leave you for a moment with your stomach doing a flip. 

A chuckle, then a laugh came from the hologram as he had his head buried against your neck. Somehow, your skin appeared to react to this as if he was truly there; so, you gave an involuntary shudder when he spoke. 

“You are right about one of those.” 

Confusion stuck your lower stomach, only one? 

“I’m sorry, but-” 

“No need to apologize for your ignorance! C’mon kitten, I am still waiting on that answer of yours!” You were snapped out of Jack throwing himself back, jazz hands, and having the sudden energy of a talk show host. 

“What?!” You bark back, infuriated with him for some reason. Not too sure why maybe it had to do with the guns being cocked and aimed at you again that peeved you. 

“I said, and I don’t like to repeat myself. What are you doing, Hm?” Jack bared his teeth slightly, “And I want a good answer.” 

One of his turrets busted up, exploding. 

“Hey! Fuckface!” Axton’s voice ripped the solid air as another turret of Jack was destroyed. The remaining began to fire down on the incoming Axton, but that hardly stopped him as he managed to take down each and every one. 

Jack dragged his hand down his face as he retreated down back to the Echo and left (y/n) collapsing onto the floor, to shaken to stand up. Axton approached; brows furrowed together with his steps being hasty. 

“What. The heck happened?!” Axton half-shouted, “Why was there a blue glowing Jack, huh?” 

“He--He took over my Echo and...” You began slowly as you let out a breath, “He wanted to know the plan.” 

“Did you tell ‘im?” Axton was far more serious, readying his weapon. 

“No I didn’t fucking tell him, he would have to beat it out of me, and even then, I wouldn’t say shit.” You spat back yelling at the same tone as Axton. 

He squinted for a moment before shaking his head, appearing to have enough of it. He shrugged his shoulders as he came down to eye level with you, “You thinking of changing sides or something?” 

That question. 

Again? 

You glanced at your Echo before facing Axton and with the hardest, coldest voice you could muster. 

“No.” 

... 

Every step you took and every turret you killed where you and your team could only assume was the Bunker, Jack was quiet. Only Brick's voice came into play, aiding the efforts of ending the end of those blasted turrets that kept appearing in the previously broken ones. Lasers were added too, forcing everyone to head to the higher and lower ground which broke up the team. 

Finally, what appeared to be the end, Jack spoke up. That's when your heart began to race, beating at your throat painfully as you missed the silence. Keenly aware of the blood pumping against your skin, your movements clearly staggered hearing Jack speak. 

"Do you really think I'd protect Angel with nothing more but a couple of bots and some flimsy turrets? You see you aren't at the bunker. The bunker isn't a place." Jack's low, ragged tone was still cool and at ease but there was an edge to it. 

The metal beast broke from the ground, the sight of the large ship put all the Vault Hunters on the highest alert and the broken voice that came out of it? Wasn’t helping. Or the guns. The guns are probably the biggest problem. 

The fight broke out and everyone was hurling as much metal and bombs as they can to the Bunker. Blood and bullets were shed as the entire team fought to continue the battle, your stock of medication depleting more and more on par with the ammunition of the other Hunters. 

Managing to keep your team alive, the last bullet came from Axton took down the floating gun machine while you patched upon his wounds. “You did it!” 

“I feel like my organs are not as excited as I am...” Axton spoked grunting. 

“Everyone alright?” Maya trudged forward to the two companions, Zer0 not too far behind. 

“Just need to resupply and everything should be better than ever.” (Y/n) hung her head as the group took a small rest before heading down to the vending machines. Full on ammo and full on health, the team moved to the position to get to where the key was supposed to reside. 

With the bio-scanner working, password unlocking the doors...everything seemed going to plan just as Angel had spoken. 

“Consider this your final warn—No, consider this MY final warning. Turn around and I promise I’ll make it quick. But I swear, you take one more step, every soul back in Sanctuary will die staring at their lungs as I rip them from their chest.” 

That’s when you truly felt fear. 

Regret. 

And it only worsens as you come to find out that the team had to end the life of Jack’s daughter. Angel. 

That detail finally clicked in your head onto why there was something off about her from the start. Everything now just seemed to click into place, and that’s when your mind laid everything on the table for you to bore your eyes down. 

You swallowed slightly as entering the chamber felt like a blur; limbs acted on their own, yet you managed to never once pull the trigger to your weapons when destroying the Eridum pumps. Simply refusing to aid in the ending of a life, and to what grossed you out the most? Is that Lilth and Roland didn’t seem to have much of a problem with it. Maybe they were used to doing something like this...The memory of Jack came into your mind. 

They HAVE done something like this. 

The only thing you remember doing in there was keeping your teammates alive, that was it. It was going to be the only thing you were going to do and Lilith took notice. Once Angel slumped to the floor, the Hunters and Raider came together to speak. 

“Why didn’t you shoot killer?” Lilith was the first to bring this up, annoyed and snarling, “The entire time, I didn't see you raise your gun.” 

“I was keeping an eye on my team. I healed everyone, kept them alive. That’s my job.” You retort back. 

“You job is to help everyone out, you made your team to all the rest of the work. That isn’t a team player.” Lilith went up straight to your face, fist clenched. 

“I don’t think you quite understand what a medic is supposed to do. Let me kindly refresh you, I heal people. I shoot when threaten if I am by myself. Something I was clearly not.” You hiss back as your eyes gleam. 

“You’ve got some nerve--” Lilith began. 

“Oh? You do as well for coming here even after being told NOT too?” 

Both of you were now at each other’s neck through vicious glaring. 

“Lilith.” Roland gave a slight warning to her as he noticed the Lil flicker in anger, “Not now.” 

“I’m keeping an eye on you (y/n), don’t think this isn’t going to laid down so easily.” There was that fire in her, but honestly? You had enough of this. 

Axton was onto you already, easing up a little finally when you got saved by his ass. Now Lilith. 

“Wouldn’t have it another way.” You brush your shoulder calmly as you could as you backed off. 

It only went downhiller further from there. 

After much more fighting. 

After more bloodshed. 

Finally. 

The Warrior was awoken and your team did everything to take it down, noticing it took the most damage at the chest. Everyone focus fired, screaming at one another for incoming rocks or the lava was rising again. 

Your own body kept screaming in agony as you tried to keep up, but the ash and heat were making your limbs feel heavy. Coughing every so often to force up the black muck that was building in your lungs. Maya, Axton, and Sal seemed to be similarly effected while Zer0 didn’t seem bothered. Rakks were no help either, swooping down and slicing some damage every so often down at them. While little, every wound still slowed them down. 

It only ended a while later, beaten down as the beast collapsed...defeated. 

You stood back to where it all ended. The lava’s heat pushing against your skin as you held a tight grasp onto the gun between your fingers, still aimed to where dying Jack stood. Something pushed you do it, you weren’t sure as to what. 

But you did. 

You took Jack’s life. 

You proved visually that you were on their side and they couldn’t seem to be happier. That is when Lilith had put her hand on your shoulder and walked to Brick and Mordecai as they approached. Your own team came beside you, Maya giving you a small nudge and Zer0 flashing a smiling emoji on his mask. A satisfied nod from Axton and a thumbs up from Sal. All relieved for this to finally be over. 

After regaining back some strength, the whole team wanted to head back to celebrate. 

“I’ll catch up, okay?” You spoked quietly. 

Lilith gave you a glance before Axton grunted, “Don’t be too long, we got beer to drink.” 

“Of course.” You gave him a smile as you watched them all disappeared through the fast travel. 

Moving over to a spot near Jack’s body, you set yourself down with a small whine of pain; seems any movement to quick is going to result in needles pricking at your spine. The only sound that consumed the air was the sound of the volcano still humming and the winds that brushed the platform. 

Eyes trail over to the man with no mask, the marking that Lilith had given him from the past. You pressed closer as your hand hovered over his chest before settling it down right to where the heart should be. Right there, two thin needles pieced the flesh, broken now to where you fired. Attention to your wrist, a hologram appeared to where it showed the health and heartbeat of Jack. 

There was a faint beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I appreciate any feedback in the comments! Hopefully--Maybe...I might make a part two continuing on this "little" one shot <3


End file.
